Anata Shika Aisenai Wa
by Fanademanga
Summary: S'ils avaient été ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu superstitieux ... jamais ils n'auraient eu l'idée de prendre l'avion un vendredi 13 et encore moins le vol 666 à bord du Air Japan n 13. RyoPiYoko
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Anata Shika Aisenai Wa

**Genre :** Romance, Action

**Rating :** K (pour l'instant)

**Personnages :** Yamapi, Ryo Nishikido, Yokayama Yu, Koyama Keiichiro, Orikita Mai

* * *

**Prologue **

- Bon Baru sérieux, viens poser ton p*** de cul sur cette chaise ou c'est moi qui m'en charge !

Ledit "Baru" cessa ses incessants vas et viens, lança un regard blasé à son acolyte avant de finalement s'exécuter sous le regard noir de ce-dernier. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le siège voisin à celui de son ami, faisant virevolter quelques instants ses longs cheveux bruns.

- A quelle heure on décolle déjà ? Interrogea-t-il impatient en tapotant nerveusement du pied contre le sol.

- Pour la millième fois 16 HEURE ! Et bon sang, arrête de gesticuler, tu vas me rendre dingue !

- Tss.

Se sentant dangereusement perdre patience, Nishikido Ryo lança une oeillade meurtrière à son ami, lui faisant explicitement comprendre que s'il ne se calmait pas dans la minute, il ne répondrait plus de rien ! Lui aussi en avait la raz la cacahuète d'attendre en se tournant les pouces. Ravi de constater que son collègue avait cessé de se tortiller comme un asticot en discothèque, il ferma lentement ses paupières, essayant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Et dire qu'ils étaient censés profiter pleinement de leurs quelques jours de congé. Ryo soupira de déception à cette pensée. Pourvu qu'ils regagnent au plus vite le sol nippon. Sol qu'ils avaient quitté onze mois auparavant afin de remplir leurs obligations militaires en Egypte. Onze interminables mois passés en Enfer, à éviter sans cesse les tirs ennemis, les grenades perdues, les pièges dissimulés ça et là, à appuyer sur la gachette, à abattre des illustres inconnus ... des hommes, des femmes voire même des enfants ... un métier intolérable de prime abord et pourtant, il y avait trouvé sa vocation : défendre sa patrie ! Toutefois, même s'il avait beau adorer son métier, un peu de repose ne se refusait pas. Et une douche encore moins, songea-t-il en décollant un morceau de terre séchée de l'un de ses ongles. A peine étaient-ils rentrés de leur dernière mission, qu'ils avaient, lui et Shibutani Subaru, son ami de toujours et compagnon d'arme, plié bagage, avant de quitter la caserne au pas de course, prenant à peine le temps de se débarbouiller et d'enfiler des tenues plus décontractées et discrètes, pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Enfin, "relativement" plus discrètes aux vues des regards émerveillés que leur lançaient les petits garçons qu'ils croisaient. Après avoir poussé un énième soupire déchirant, le beau brun, qui s'ennuyait ferme, décrocha de sa ceinture un petit étui ébène et en sortit un poignard aiguisé qu'il commença à manipuler habilement, prenant soin de ne pas être vu par du personnel de l'aéroport ou des passagers. La traque aux terroristes étant d'actualité, mieux valait éviter de se faire remarquer en train de s'amuser avec un objet tranchant, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste kakis, de courtes bottes noires enfilées négligemment et d'un T-Shirt onyx troué à plusieurs endroits. Non, c'était définitivement à bannir.

_- Les passagers du vol 666 à destination de Tokyo sont priés de se rendre à la porte __n°13 afin d'embarquer._

- Pas trop tôt, grogna-t-il en entendant la voix salvatrice raisonner dans l'aéroport.

D'un mouvement souple il se releva, claquant au passage la cuisse de son acolyte pour qu'il fasse de même. Celui-ci maugréa pour la forme mais s'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie, faisant craquer bruyamment ses membres engourdis avant de se diriger d'une démarche féline vers l'hôtesse chargée de vérifier les titres de transport des passagers avant l'embarquement. Nishikido cala son sac sur son épaule et le suivi. Une moue amusée prit place sur son beau visage alors qu'il remarquait le sourire séducteur qu'arborait fièrement Subaru. En voilà bien un qui ne changerait sûrement jamais. Il leva les yeux au ciel amusé, puis se présenta à son tour devant la demoiselle, bousculant le Casanova pour qu'il avance et arrête son petit jeu.

- Excusez-le, depuis qu'il a compris qu'il approchait la trentaine, il se comporte étrangement en présence de jolies filles, confia-t-il à son interlocutrice en lui tendant son billet.

La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment en parcourant rapidement du regard le papier.

- Tout est en ordre, vous pouvez embarquer Nishikido-san.

Le beau brun esquissa un sourire charmeur en rangeant son billet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix de l'hôtesse, soudainement devenue sensuelle le stoppa :

- Si vous revenez dans cet aéroport, prévenez-moi, je travaille ici toute la semaine de 9 heure à 18 heure excepté le dimanche.

Le militaire acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis rejoint son collègue. Celui-ci, légèrement énervé lui administra "gentiment" un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Enfoiré !

- Moi aussi je t'aime et puis, j'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible.

Shibutani pouffa de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux dudit Apollon.

- Ca va les chevilles ? T'es sûr qu'elles passent encore les portes ? Répliqua-t-il en s'engageant dans le couloir qui leur faisait face.

Ryo, après s'être sommairement recoiffé, releva de quelques centimètres son pantalon pour observer ses fameuses chevilles :

- Toujours aussi magnifiques, conclut-il en souriant, rassuré.

- Abruti.

Les deux jeunes militaires continuèrent à se chamailler en traversant d'un pas rapide le long couloir. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les pistes d'atterrissage de l'aéroport, les rayons éblouissants du soleil vinrent réchauffer leurs peaux déjà bien mâtes de nature. Nishikido papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à la soudaine clarté puis leva son doux visage aux traits masculins en direction du soleil.

- Ca fait du bien, ne put-il s'empêcher de constater.

Son ami acquiesça mollement de la tête, trop occupé à chercher du regard leur avion pour répondre de façon plus constructive.

- C'est le Air Japan n°13, c'est ça ?

- Ouaip. On est exactement vendredi 13 et on s'apprête à prendre le vol 666 à bord du Air Japan 13.

- Mais c'est qu'on vit dangereusement dis-moi, lui répliqua Subaru en arborant un large sourire.

Les deux amis rigolèrent comme des abrutis en se dirigeant vers l'avion qui les ramènerait en théorie chez eux. Arrivés devant, ils contemplèrent un instant le bolide avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers menant à son intérieur. Là encore, ils leur fallut présenter leurs titres de transport respectif à une hôtesse afin de pouvoir gagner leurs sièges.

- T'as quel numéro ? Interrogea Baru en récupérant son billet.

- 69, et toi ? Lui répondit Nishikido en tendant le papier à la jeune femme.

Au lieu de vérifier les billets, conformément au règlement, celle-ci préféra de loin déshabiller mentalement le beau gosse qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

- 8, soupira Subaru blasé en faisant un rapide signe de la main à son camarade avant de rentrer dans l'habitacle.

- Allez-y, c'est par là, expliqua l'hôtesse d'une voix aguicheuse en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour attirer l'attention du militaire sur elle.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire forcé avant de s'avancer dans l'unique allée de l'appareil.

- _"Allez-y c'est par là"_ Nan mais elle croit quoi cette pimbêche ? Que je vais me mettre dans les trucs des bagages ?" Maugréa-t-il en jetant négligemment son sac dans le coffre prévu à cet effet. _" C'est sûr que c'est un vrai labyrinthe cet engin"_Il referma violemment le coffre avant de s'installer confortablement sur son siège, côté hublot, jetant au passage sa sacoche porte bonheur sur le siège voisin.

- Mais je te jure qu'il n'y a aucun risque Kei. Selon les pronostiques, tu as X fois plus de chance de mourir dans un accident de voiture que dans un crash d'avion.

_" Et un froussard, UN ! "_Pensa amusé le beau brun.

- J'arrêterais d'avoir peur en avion le jour où on arrêtera d'applaudir les pilotes parce qu'ils ont réussi l'atterrissage. _(made in Gad Elmaleh)_

_" Pas con"_Consentit le militaire.

- Anoo excusez-moi ... monsieur ... vo-votre sacoche, tenta timidement un beau jeune homme, debout, au beau milieu de l'allée fixant désespérément la sacoche abandonnée sur son siège.

Cependant, malgré ses efforts, le brun ne lui accorda aucune importance, trop occupé à écouter la discussion animée qu'entretenaient des passagers à quelques rangées de sièges devant lui.

- C'est juste une manière de les remercier.

- Puisque que tu as réponse à tout, Shige, explique-moi pourquoi un aéroport on appelle ça un terminal ?

_" Bonne question"_

- ANOOOO !

Le militaire sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers le trouble-paix dans l'intention de lui envoyer un regard noir made in Nishikido Ryo dont il se souviendrait pour le restant de sa vie. Cependant, à peine celui-ci se posa sur le nouvel arrivant que toutes les envies meurtrières du jeune homme disparurent instantanément. Il sentit son coeur s'affoler devant cet Apollon au teint mâte sans imperfection et aux cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés, ondulant gracieusement le long de son cou, encadrant impeccablement son doux visage aux traits androgynes. Il fut un instant fasciné par les deux perles chocolat qui le miraient timidement. Non sans mal, il détourna les yeux du visage angélique du jeune homme pour contempler le reste de son corps. Et autant l'avouer, il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder : plutôt grand, une silhouette à damner un saint, musclée tout en restant dans la finesse, un torse qu'on pouvait deviner bien appétissant dissimulé sous un large T-shirt blanc surplombé d'un ample polo blanc à la fermeture éclaire ouverte jusqu'au bas. Son regard continua ainsi son expédition, passant par un blue jean délavé, troué au niveau du genoux pour finir sur une paire de baskets usées.

- Anooo ... je .., tenta le nouvel arrivant, gêné par le regard insistant de son interlocuteur, si vous pouviez .. retirer vo-votre sacoche de mon siège ... s'il-s'il vous plait.

Nishikido, resté bouche bée jusque là, penchouilla légèrement la tête sur le côté, tentant de reconnecter quelques uns de ses neurones. Brusquement, Il retira sa sacoche du siège réservé avant de la poser sur ses genoux.

- Merci, murmura faiblement son voisin en s'asseyant timidement à ses côtés, déposant entre ses jambes sa mallette noire.

Le brun voulu entamer la conversation mais il fut coupé par la voix colérique de Subaru, situé quelques rangées de sièges derrière lui :

- Mais merde, je m'en fous royalement de qui t'es Yokoyama Yu, rien à foutre de ton métier de merde, des tes amis casse pieds, des sautes d'humeur de ta mère, du dernier film que t'as vu au cinéma, rien à cirer de ta vie ! Alors maintenant tu te la boucle où je t'étrangle avec ta ceinture !

_"Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Nous allons décoller dans les prochaines minutes. La durée trajet jusqu'à destination est estimée à 8 heures. Merci de bien vouloir respectez les instructions des hôtesses présentes dans l'appareil. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable voyage en notre compagnie"_

Les hôtesses en question se dispatchèrent dans l'unique allée de l'avion avant de commencer leur speach relatif aux mesures de sécurité et aux gestes à exécuter en cas d'incident. Prenant dans leurs mains manucurées des gilets de sauvetage oranges, elles les enfilèrent en expliquant calmement aux passagers comment les utiliser si besoin est puis comment placer correctement un masque à oxygène sur sa bouche.

Nishikido les écouta patiemment quelques courtes minutes avant, lassé, de détourner son regard pour le poser sur son voisin. Captivé par les explications des demoiselles, celui-ci ne remarqua pas immédiatement le regard insistant du beau brun posé sur lui. Mais quand il s'en aperçut, ses joues d'ordinaire satinées se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rosée, faisant sourire le bad boy assis à ses côtés. Après quelques instants, ce-dernier décida de ménager le pauvre jeune homme et reporta son attention sur le hublot à sa droite. Ne se sentant plus épier, sa cible soupira discrètement de soulagement puis trifouilla le plus silencieusement possible dans l'une des poches de son jean. il en retira un bandeau noir qu'il déposa sur ses yeux avant de caler confortablement sa tête sur l'appui tête de son siège. Lorsqu'il sentit l'avion décoller, ses mains se crispèrent instantanément sur les accoudoirs situés sur ses côtés.

- Shige ! Shigeeeee ! Me lâche pas la main ! Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Kami-sama ...

Nishikido ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à l'attente de cette supplique. Froussard de la racines de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe des ongles de ses orteils songea-t-il. Un court instant, son attention se porta sur le visage crispé de son voisin et sur ses mains, fermement accrochées aux accoudoirs. Une fois encore il sourit, attendrit par ce petit être à l'apparente pureté. Non, il n'était pas gay, loin de là. Mais il n'était pas non plus aveugle et savait admettre la beauté d'une personne ou d'une chose lorsqu'il la croisait. Cependant, c'était bien la première fois qu'un autre homme le captivait autant. Agacé par cette attirance malsaine selon lui, il détourna le regard et ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil lui aussi. Et, à sa plus grande joie, il y parvint aisément ...

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, à l'entente d'une annonce faite par le pilote qu'il se réveilla.

_ " Mesdames et messieurs, merci de bien vouloir rattacher vos ceinture. Pour des raisons de sécurité, nous voleront en basse altitude. Nous entamerons la descente dans quelques minutes. Merci" _

- Voler en basse altitude ? S'écria l'un des passagers. Mais on va percuter quelque chose ! Peut-être un immeuble, une antenne, un oiseau, un chien, un -

- Rassurez-vous, Koyama-san nous sommes en plein milieu de l'océan Atlantique. Il n'y a autour de nous que l'océan à perte de vue.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? Vous avez déjà fait le chemin à pied pour vérifier ?

- Abruti, marmonna le militaire, attirant sur lui l'attention de son voisin temporaire.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et retira précautionneusement de ses yeux son bandeau.

- Yamashita Tomohisa, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant gentiment sa main.

Le brun l'observa un instant, hésita puis la serra :

- Nishikido Ryo, enchanté, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Les deux hommes se sourirent amicalement. Cependant, alors que Nishikido s'apprêtait à continuer la conversation, un bruit assourdissant lui vrilla les tympans. L'appareil bascula dangereusement vers la droite. L'une des hôtesses, inquiète se précipita vers la cabine de pilotage. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte y menant, laissant aux passagers le loisir d'entendre l'inquiétude des pilotes :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Plus aucune commande ne répond !

Les secousses se multiplièrent, faisant crier de plus en plus fort les usagers, expulsant les bagages des coffres ... quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que le bolide n'opère une pirouette ... la tête de Ryo heurta violemment la vitre solide du hublot à sa droite ... et, la dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le regard inquiet et effrayé de son tout nouvel ami posé sur lui ...

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2 - KOTOU

_Ohayo !_  
_Ano ... gomen ? L'attente a été longue mais pour ma défense, j'ai un argument de taille : j'ai posté 4 ou 5 chapitres d'une de mes autres fanfictions (sur le manga Naruto). Puisqu'il ne me reste qu'un chapitre à écrire la concernant, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à "Anata Shika"._  
_Merci à __Oh-My-Ryo__ pour le magnifique montage ^^_  
_Bonne lecture ~_

**Chapitre 2 - KOTOU**

Difficilement, Ryo reprit peu à peu connaissance. Anxieux, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et préféra se concentrer sur les sensations qui parcouraient son corps. De l'eau ... partout ...  
Sur sa bouche reposait ce qu'il assimila, de par sa forme et son touché, à une main humaine ... sous lui, il percevait encore le tissu de son siège ... son siège ... sa place dans l'avion ... peu à peu les morceaux du puzzle s'emboîtèrent pour re-former sa mémoire ... la salle d'embarquement ... les plaintes de Subaru ... l'avion ... le sourire timide d'un ange ... les secousses puis .. le noir ... Alors que ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, sa tempe le lança brusquement. Dans un geste vain pour apaiser la douleur, il y porta sa main. Prenant sur lui, il entrouvrit les yeux et papillonna quelques instants des paupières afin de s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Cependant, à peine eut-il commencer sa courte inspection qu'il sentit quelque chose agripper fermement son bras droit. Sursautant légèrement, il détourna le visage pour croiser le regard apeuré de son voisin. Ses cheveux ondulaient dans l'eau au gré du courant marin, laissant son doux visage à nu. Terrifié, le jeune homme peinait à retenir sa respiration alors que l'une de ses mains restait sagement posée sur la bouche du brun afin de l'empêcher de boire la tasse et finir noyé dans cette eau trouble, au milieu de cette carcasse, vestige de l'air Japan 13.

Ni une ni deux, Ryo défit d'un geste brusque sa ceinture puis se dégagea de son siège avant de retirer délicatement la main salvatrice jusque là posée sur sa bouche. Il sourit doucement, malgré la précarité de leur situation, tentant de rassurer un tant soit peu l'autre jeune homme. Cette expression de détresse, plus jamais il ne voulait la voir gravée sur ce si beau visage. Se saisissant fermement du bras du jeune homme, le brun l'entraîna à sa suite. Une fois hors des ruines de l'avion, il l'attira contre son torse, remontant ses jambes pour qu'elles entourent sa taille, et s'efforça de les ramener tout deux à la surface.

Lors qu'enfin il put sentir le vent frais caresser son visage ruisselant, il inspira bruyamment, recrachant dans le même temps l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche tout en continuant de battre des jambes afin que lui et son compagnon ne retournent pas dans les abysses de l'océan. Dans son cou, il pouvait sentir la respiration chaotique du châtain. Sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi, ce simple constat le soulagea plus qu'il ne devait l'être, calmant les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il était vivant. Ils étaient vivant. Ses bras se resserrèrent instinctivement autour des hanches du jeune homme.

- ça .. ça va ? Haleta-t-il à l'adresse de celui-ci.  
- m ... mmh.

Son interlocuteur resserra un peu plus sa prise sur son cou tout en observant, d'un oeil effrayé l'horizon. A quelques pas d'eux s'étendait sur une dizaine de mètres à vue de nez une plage de sable déserte ... non, pas totalement déserte. Deux silhouettes qu'il identifia comme humaines leur faisaient de grands signes à l'aide de leurs bras, les incitant à regagner la terre ferme. Plus loin, s'érigeait un amas de verdure touffu et informe ... une forêt sans doute. Alors qu'il se perdait peu à peu dans de sinistres pensées, trois personnes atteignirent simultanément la surface, créant quelques vagues qui le poussèrent à se blottir encore plus entre les bras de son protecteur.

- Baru ! S'exclama instantanément Ryo, rassuré de savoir son ami sain et sauf.  
- Ry-ryo-chan, sourit le brun en recrachant grossièrement l'eau qui s'était logée dans sa bouche. Et bien dis-moi, c'est que .. c'est que tu perds pas ton temps, toi, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en constatant la présence de Tomohisa. D'un geste rapide, il repoussa ses longs cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.  
- Ferme-là, Choubaka ... !  
- Pas ... que vos ... vos douces retrouvailles me déplaisent, les coupa abruptement l'unique femme de l'attroupement, la respiration toujours hachée, mais vu l'état des moteurs de l'avion, il ne va pas tarder à exploser. Si ... si on veut récupérer le matériel de survie ou d'au- autres bricoles c'est maintenant ou ... jamais !

Les deux militaires la dévisagèrent un instant avant de se concerter mutuellement en un échange de regard.  
De son côté Tomohisa dévisageait la demoiselle, surpris par le ton autoritaire qu'elle venait d'employer. Il déglutit difficilement en croisant son regard ébène déterminé, reflet d'une grande confiance en soi. Kowai. Ses cheveux mi-longs, plaquées sur son beau visage au teint légèrement halé ainsi que ses fins sourcils, froncés pour l'occasion lui conféraient une beauté presque sauvage. Trop absorbé, Tomohisa ne remarqua pas le regard pourtant insistant du dernier homme du groupe, posé sur lui.

- Tu penses pouvoir regagner la rive seul ? S'empressa de lui demander Ryo, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Le châtain acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête en se dégageant des bras protecteurs du brun.

**-** Bien, reprit Subaru d'un ton ferme, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Essayez de ramener à la surface un maximum de vivre, d'outils, de ...de ...de ... trucs qui pourraient servir !

Les trois autres personnes présentes acquiescèrent rapidement. Subaru plongea comme il le put dans l'eau, suivi de près par son ami et la demoiselle. Le troisième homme, toujours à la surface interpella d'une voie douce et empreinte d'inquiétude Tomohisa.

- Fais attention, ne ?

L'interpellé, ayant déjà entamé le trajet pour rejoindre la rive, se retourna, étonné. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu voir le visage de son interlocuteur, celui - ci plongea rejoindre les restes de l'avion. Il resta un instant immobile, avant de sursauter violemment : quatre personnes venaient d'atteindre la surface, à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

- Shiiiiiiiiiig ... bleug eurkk, s'exclama l'une d'entre elles en s'agitant avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'eau.  
Il fut toutefois vite ramené à la surface par un nouveau venu qui le tenait contre lui en tentant de le calmer.

- Abrutis, on va retourner à la case départ si tu continues à t'agiter comme ..., il reprit bruyamment sa respiration ... un asticot !

Tomohisa sourit, amusé puis les incita timidement à rejoindre la terre ferme.

Une vieille femme, épuisée, tenant dans ses bras fripés un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans accepta de suite. Constatant son état de faiblesse avancé, Tomohisa se chargea de porter le bambin.

- Shige-chan, interpella l'un des deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux blonds-roux . Suis-les, j'y retourne.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les abysses de l'océan, Ryo zigzaguait entre les sièges de l'avion, vérifiant d'un rapide coup d'oeil s'il ne restait pas des survivants. Subaru, aidé par la demoiselle du groupuscule farfouillait dans les placards destinés aux hôtesses, remplissant des sacs trouvés plutôt de vivres, empilant des sacs préalablement remplis par le personnel de l'aéroport en vue d'un éventuel accident. L'inconnu quand à lui fouinait dans les coffres à bagages, s'évertuant à ne pas poser ses yeux sur les cadavres qui peuplaient l'épave, l'envie de vomir bien présente.

Ils avaient peu de temps devant eux avant que l'appareil n'explose et ne les réduise en miette. Regagner la surface devenait urgent. Ryo, n'ayant que peu de choses à porter, rejoignit Subaru afin de se charger d'avantage puis, tout les quatre s'extirpèrent de la carcasse de l'avion.

Koyama, enfin arrivé sur les lieux s'empara des premières choses qui lui tombaient sous la main avant de talonner les autres rescapés, déjà partis.

* * *

Tomohisa**,** debout sur le sable guettait craintif l'horizon. Derrière lui, la vielle dame, son petit garçon, le dénommé Shige et d'autres rescapés patientaient assis ou debout sur le sable.  
Lors qu'enfin, 4 têtes apparurent ...

* * *

- Ryo ! Hurla Subaru. Je le sens pas ! Ca va péter kuso !

A ces paroles, les cinq nageurs accélèrent subitement le rythme alors que Tomohisa, de son côté, accourait pour les aider.

* * *

Inquiet en apercevant l'un des nageurs commencer à couler sous le poids des nombreux sacs qu'il portait, le châtain pénétra dans l'eau et se rua vers lui. Il le saisit par les aisselles, l'aidant à se tenir debout, le niveau de l'océan étant assez bas pour que leurs pieds touchent le sol. Il le déchargea rapidement malgré les protestations du jeune homme. Protestations qui firent comprendre à tomohisa que l'homme qu'il soutenait à présent et l'homme qui l'avait interpellé plus tôt étaient bel et bien la même personne. Du coin de l'oeil, il l'observa attentivement. Des cheveux bruns coupés courts, des yeux noirs, un teint porcelaine, des lèvres rebondies, .. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta violemment à l'entente d'un cri aigu ...

* * *

- P*** de bordel de m**** c'est quoi ce truc, hurla Subaru en décrochant rageusement les crocs d'un petit reptile semblable à un lézard accrochés à sa hanche. Sans lui accorder plus de considération, il le balança violemment le plus loin possible de lui.

- Baru ? Ca va ?

- Mouai, cracha-t-il en mirant d'un oeil mauvais l'endroit où la petit être avait atterrit. Faut pas traîner !

Ryo acquiesça d'un signe de tête en accélérant ses mouvements dans l'eau sans détacher son regard de la rive. Malgré son endurance, la fatigue commençait à engourdir ses membres. _Il devait faire vite._

C'est éreinté, qu'il sortit quelques longues minutes plus tard de l'eau, ses vêtements collés à son corps telle une seconde peau. Il lâcha négligemment les sacs qu'il tenait puis s'étira de tout son long.

- TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE ! S'époumona Baru en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le sable, les mains sur sa tête.

A ces paroles, Ryo se jeta sur la jeune femme qui les avait précédemment aider, la fit tomber à terre et se positionna sur elle afin de faire office de bouclier. Tout en fermant les yeux, il resserra sa prise sur le corps fin blotti entre ses bras puissants.

Dans un vacarme retentissant, la carcasse de l'avion, plongée dans les abysses de l'océan, explosa, faisant se former à la surface de l'eau d'immenses vagues qui vinrent s'échouer sur le rivage, éclaboussant voire même recouvrant les corps recroquevillés des rescapés du crash.

Des débris de l'appareil jaillirent de l**'**océan, projetés par la force de l'explosion sous marine, pour retomber bien vite en pluie sur le sable ou dans l'eau.

Ryo, bien qu'habitué à ces situations périlleuses n'osa pas relever son visage pour constater les dégâts, préférant attendre la fin de ce cataclysme. Son corps s'arqua soudainement contre celui de la jeune femme alors qu'un morceau de l'avion venait percuter son dos. Il mordit férocement sa lèvre inférieure pour taire ses gémissements.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, n'entendant plus le bruit si significatif des explosions, il se redressa. Comprenant que le danger était écarté au vue du calme de la mer et des débris qui le peuplait, il la délaissa pour rejoindre Subaru, accroupit à quelques mètres de l'eau.

- Bordel de m***, souffla-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Tu l'as dit ...

Les deux hommes se mirèrent en chien de faïllance et, d'un commun accord, se relevèrent. Les yeux de Shibutani balayèrent l'horizon avant de se poser sur les différents rescapés du Crash. _Que faire ?_  
En soupirant, il s'avança vers le milieu de la plage.

- Bien ! S'exclama-t-il en frappant une fois dans ses mains, faisant se regrouper les rescapés autour de lui. Des présentations s'imposent, ne ? Faisons ça vite ... Shibutani Subaru, militaire de l'armée Japonaise en permission. Lui, poursuivit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête son camarade, c'est Nishikido Ryo, un militaire également. Et toi, le trouillard, qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse en posant son regard sur un jeune homme assez grand aux cheveux mi-longs blonds teintés de roux.

- Le trouillard t'emmerdes le hyppi, lui répondit méchamment le concerné. Koyama Keiichiro, étudiant en marketing.

Subaru esquisça un sourire avant de se tourner vers l'une des autres personnes présentes.

- Shigeaki Kato, étudiant en droit et ami du trouillard ici présent.

- Shige ! S'outra ledit trouillard.

- Mets la en sourdine deux minutes le guguss. SUIVANT !

- Ano, Yokoyama Yuu ou si vous préférez Yoko pour-

- On s'en fiche, le coupa abruptement Shibutani. Yokoyama Yuu, poursuivit-il en maugréant dans sa barbe pour que seul Ryo l'entende, de tous les abrutis présents dans l'avion, il a fallu que lui s'en tire indemne ...

- Hai ! Je-je suis employé de banque et -

- Suivant ! Marmonna Ryo en lançant un regard amusé à son ami qui, de sa main, se frappait le front de dépit.

- Maki, Orikita Maki, inspecteur de police.

Simple, court et précis. Les yeux du beau brun croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Il l'observa quelques instants, surpris avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Baru qui interrogeait une nouvelle personne.

- Kana, répondit la vieille femme, et voici mon petit fils, Keita.

D'un geste tendre, elle repoussa le bambin, caché derrière ses jambes pour qu'il puisse être vu du reste de la petite assemblée.  
Le militaire acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Katori Shingo, conseiller matrimonial.

Shibutani arqua un sourcil à l'annonce de ce métier et dévisagea comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre l'homme en question.

- Kitagawa Keiko, designeur.

- Tanaka Koki, rapeur.

- Ohno Satoshi, avocat.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite, Ryo recherchait silencieusement son petit koala qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis sa première remontée à la surface. Son angoisse gagnait en force Alors qu'il constatait son absence. Il lui avait bien assuré être capable de regagner la terre ferme, ne ? Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son coeur s'emballa. Qui sait qu'elle sorte de bestiole pouvait peupler cette île et cet océan. Paniqué, il s'éloigna un peu du groupe, inspectant les environs sous le regard intrigué de Subaru.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il apercevait au loin une masse noire échouée sur le sable devant laquelle se tenait une fine silhouette humaine. N'écoutant que son instinct, le brun piqua un sprint pour la rejoindre.

Surpris de voir son camarade et ami se mettre à courir, Baru mira la direction vers laquelle il se dirigeait avant de le poursuivre. Bien vite suivit de Yoko et Maki.

* * *

Alors qu'il étudiait fasciné l'immense animal qui se tenait devant lui, Tomohisa se sentit violemment tirer en arrière et atterrit sur un torse musclé avant d'être enserré fermement par deux bras puissants.

- Bon sang, mais à quoi tu joues ?! S'exclama le militaire, en le maintenant contre lui. Tu-

- C ... c'est une ... tortue ? Demanda incertain Yokoyama, coupant sans y faire attention l'autre homme.

- Une Archelon, le corrigea le châtain en tentant de se déloger sans succès des bras du militaire.

- une espèce de tortue rare quoi ! Conclut Subaru en lançant un regard ennuyé à l'animal.

- C'est une manière de voir les choses, répondit après hésitation le châtain.

- Et ta manière de voir les choses, c'est quoi ?

- C'est une tortue, ... enfin ... l'ancêtre de la tortue ...

- Eh ?

- disparut depuis le crétacé ...

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3 - 恐怖

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Donc, je suis désolé si il ressemble plus à un ensemble de scènes plutôt qu'à une fanfiction fluide._

Réponses aux commentaires :

_**Stephiechan8 : **Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira (^0^)_

_**Voldiie : **Pour ta question concernant les dinosaures, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Tu ne voyais pas Katori Shingo (c'est le Shingo de SMAP pas celui des Kanjani) en conseiller matrimonial ? Pourtant, il joue ce rôle dans son dernier drama. Cette fanfic n'est jamais « morte ». Mais, j'en avais d'autres à finir en priorité. Merci pour ton com (^0^)_

_**Akamenashi :** Jurassic park est aussi mon film préféré. Et, c'est de lui que je m'inspire pour écrire cette fanfiction. Merci pour ton soutien (^0^) Les commentaires me font toujours très plaisir._

_**Jeel : **__Merci ^^ _

Anata Shika Aisenai Wa

**Chapitre 3 ~ 恐怖 ****(****_kyoofu)_**

- Disparue depuis le crétacé, souffla Tomohisa.

- Uso ..

- Subaru-san, reprit le châtain, je-je suis officiellement archéologue voyez-vous, j'étudie en particulier l'Égypte des pharaons mais ..-_il avala difficilement sa salive-_ comme une bonne partie des étudiants qui ont suivi le même cursus que moi, je .. je rêvais d'être paléontologue mais le nombre de place dans cette filière était bien trop faible alors je ..enfin, tout ça pour dire que _...- le jeune homme inspira bruyamment avant de poursuivre-_ Ces arbres, _dit-il en désignant de la tête la forêt qui s'étendait à l'horizon_, je pourrais vous citer leurs noms sans aucune hésitation.

Subaru arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le jeune scientifique.

- Là-bas, ce sont des Platanaceaes et ceux là, ceux avec les pommes de pins, des Gymnopsermes, juste à côté ... on a un Bennettiale

- Bento quoi ? Interrogea Ryo, perdu..

- Bennettiales. C'est une espèce florale ... jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir en voir en jour de mes propres yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Le questionna Yokoyama de plus en plus intrigué.

- Vous pouvez croiser tous les jours certaines plantes datant du crétacé ou de la préhistoire comme les Magnolias par exemple mais pas les Bennettiales ...

- Ils sont rares ?

- Inexistants même. Cette espèce a disparu à la fin du Crétacé, comme la majeure partie des dinosaures. Les scientifiques sont unanimes sur cette question.

- Dans quel merdier sommes-nous tombés ... ? Maugréa Ryo en expirant bruyamment.

Tomohisa, troublé, le mira quelques instants avant de reporter son regard sur la forêt inhospitalière qui leur faisait face. Yoko, n'arrivant soudainement plus à tenir sur ses jambes, s'agenouilla, posant ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses.

- On ... sur cette île ... di .. bégaya-t-il en se tournant vers le châtain.

Celui-ci, tout aussi déboussolé que lui, l'observa silencieusement, ne sachant que répondre.

- Oh la merdouille ajouta Baru en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, crispant ses longs doigts sur son crâne.

Suite à ces paroles empreintes de sagesse, un silence pesant s'installa, aucune des personnes présentes n'osant parler. Après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi, une voix les héla au loin.

- V'là l'autre lopette qui se ramène, informa Nishikido en désignant d'un signe de tête rapide Koyama Keiichiro qui courrait à leur rencontre.

- Pour l'instant, murmura Subaru en délogeant habilement ses doigts de ses cheveux, pour l'instant, gardons pour nous ce que nous venons d'apprendre. Rien ne sert de semer la pagaille tant qu'on a pas de certitude.

Tous acquiescèrent à cette remarque.

- Retournons au camp, avant que notre absence ne devienne trop suspecte.

* * *

Nishikido, les yeux hagards, observait les rescapés du crash s'activer autour de lui, certains dressaient l'inventaire de ce qui avait pu être conservé , d'autres s'attelaient à la cuisine, déballant une multitude de tupperware _(perso, avant d'écrire ce chapitre, je pensais que ça s'écrivait ainsi : tuperoire)_ et de sachets plastifiés, d'autres encore entassaient des branchages afin allumer un feu sur le sable. Lui restait en retrait, encore trop chamboulé par les dires de Tomohisa. Il leva les yeux vers les immenses arbres qui marquaient la fin de la plage. _Quels animaux effrayants pouvaient bien s'y terrer ? Les attaqueraient-ils ? Quand ? Comment ?_ Il plissa les yeux, comme pour essayer de percer les mystères de cette forêt, passer outre ces immenses végétaux pour voir ce qu'il cherchait. _La vie animale_.

- Nishikido ?

L'interpellé sursauta, n'ayant pas senti la vielle femme approcher.

- Ano ..

- Kana-san, mon est Kana, jeune homme.

- Excusez-moi, répondit Ryo, penaud en lançant un regard désolé à son interlocutrice, je ne-

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est normal que vous ne l'ayez pas encore retenu, pouffa doucement la grand-mère en lui souriant gentiment. Je venais juste vous avertir que le repas est prêt.

- Merci, lui répondit le brun en s'inclinant poliment.

* * *

De son côté, Subaru zigzaguait entre les différents postes d'activités, donnant quelques consignes à certains des rescapés quand il le jugeait nécessaire. Et, alors qu'il tournait son visage en direction de l'océan, son regard fut happé par la silhouette d'un homme, fin, le pantalon retroussé jusqu'aux genoux et le torse dénudé qui s'immergeait progressivement dans l'eau. Inquiet, le militaire se précipita vers lui, trébuchant ça et là à cause de l'irrégularité du terrain puis ralenti par le mouvement irrésistible des vagues. Il attrapa fermement le bras du baigneur et le tira vers la rive.

- Il vaut mieux oublier l'idée de se laver pour l'instant, expliqua-t-il quand l'autre homme se mit à se débattre pour se libérer de sa poigne. L'océan est dangereux. Ne l'oubliez jamais, Monsieur le conseiller matrimonial, finit-il en le relâchant brusquement. Sans plus lui accorder de considération, Shibutani se dirigea ensuite vers le coin cuisine où se démenait l'avocat ... Ohno Satoshi si il se souvenait bien.  
Il le regarda quelques instants s'exercer avant de l'interrompre dans son travail.

- Il vaut mieux se rationner pour ce qui est de la nourriture, Ohno-san, nous ne savons pas quand les secours viendront.

Satoshi secoua de haut en bas la tête.

- Si ils viennent un jour, lui répondit-il en détachant précautionneusement les feuilles d'une endive.

- Vous êtes plutôt doué, ricana le militaire. Cuisinier, serait-ce votre réelle vocation ?

- Saa ~

Le militaire lui sourit narquoisement avant de se détourner de lui pour soupirer bruyamment. _Combien de temps tiendraient-ils encore avec le peu de nourriture qui leur restait ?_

Son regard se posa alors sur l'archéologue, accroupi à quelques mètres de la forêt. En quelques enjambées, il le rejoignit.

- Ne Yamashita-san ? L'appela-t-il doucement. Répondez-moi franchement ... que pensez-vous de cette île ?

L'interpellé posa sa tête sur le haut de ses genoux enserrés entre ses bras.

- J'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve ... ou en plein cauchemar, répondit honnêtement le jeune scientifique.

- Pour les arbres et la tortue, vous êtes sur de ce que vous avancez ?

- A cent pour cent ...

Subaru déglutit.

- Alors ... sur cette île ...

- Il semblerait.

Les deux hommes se mirèrent en chiens de faïence.

Plus loin, vers le bord de l'océan, Tanaka Koki s'approchait à pas lent d'un jeune garçon dont la tête était enfouie dans un trou, creusé dans le sable humide.

- T'as que ça à faire, fillette ?

Tegoshi Yuya, les mains plongées dans le sable, releva brusquement la tête, outré.

- Qui t'appelles fillette, le décoloré ? Lança-t-il à l'adresse du trouble-fête dont les cheveux blonds excessivement courts tranchaient radicalement avec ses sourcils bruns.

Yuya lui jeta un regard mauvais en délaissant son début de château pour se relever et lui faire face, les deux hommes faisant quasiment la même taille.

- C'est qu'il a du caractère le mioche. Tanaka Koki, se présenta le blond platine. Rapeur.  
Yuya, toujours en colère, l'ignora et retourna à son activité antérieure sous les yeux rieurs du rapeur aux multiple tatouages. Celui-ci s'assit finalement à ses côtés, l'aidant à bâtir sa sculpture de sable malgré sa main bandée, le crash de l'avion lui ayant laissé des séquelles.

* * *

- Ne, Ryo ?

- Mmh ?

Nishikido, la bouche occupée par un morceau de pain, lança une oeillade à son ami, l'incitant à poursuivre. Les deux hommes étaient assis sur le sable, légèrement en retrait par rapport au reste du groupe rassemblé autour d'un feu de camp pour se réchauffer. La nuit était tombée depuis peu sur l'île et les températures s'étaient rafraîchies considérablement.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on peut trouver sur cette île ?

Ryo mâcha plus lentement, le regard fixé sur la plage.

- Sincèrement ?

- Tant qu'à faire.

- Je ne sais pas.

Subaru lui envoya un regard blasé.

- Et, sinon, pas sincèrement ça donne quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tsss

- Baru .. je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ... vraiment. Je ne crois pas aux histoires de fantômes et encore moins aux théories sur la possible avancée technologique fulgurante de certains scientifiques. Nous ne sommes pas dans un film. Créer des dinosaures ... peu importe de quel point de vue tu te places, la réponse est la-même : c'est impossible ... véritablement impossible ...

Subaru le contempla silencieusement pendant quelques minutes.

- Et si ... et si tu avais tort ? Reprit-il finalement.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, son regard noir planté dans le sien, y cherchant une once de mensonge. En vain. Son ami était bel et bien sérieux.

- J'imagine que nous le saurons bien assez tôt de toute manière.

- Mmh.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée ...

- Kuso, va falloir partager les couvertures, constata Baru en décomptant pour la énième fois le nombre de couvertures ayant survécu au crash sous les yeux anxieux des autres rescapés.

Le froid commençait à sérieusement se faire sentir. La vieille femme grelottait en tenant, serré contre elle, son petit bonhomme dont elle massait vigoureusement le dos pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

- Il faut au moins deux personnes par couverture, continua Subaru, débrouillez-vous avec cela. Je n'ai pas sommeil donc ce soir, je me chargerais de faire le guet, on organisera des tours de garde à partir de demain.

Puis, sans autre de forme de procès, le militaire alla s'accoter à un arbre, laissant ses congénères choisirent leur partenaire de lit.

- Ne ! S'exclama immédiatement une voix nasillarde. Shige-chan, on dort ensemble ? Comme au bon vieux temps !

- On avait 6 ans Koyama, soupira ledit Shige-chan sans pour autant refuser la proposition de son ami.

* * *

- Ne, ano …. Yamashita-san ?

- Hai. Qu'y a-t-il Yokoyama-san ?

- ça te dirais de ...

Rouge tomate, le brun, dans l'incapacité de faire une phrase cohérente, tendit à son camarade une épaisse couverture bleue marine en baissant la tête. D'abord surpris, le châtain acquiesça ensuite d'un léger signe de tête et le remercia gentiment en le gratifiant d'un sourire resplendissant.  
Sans perdre plus de temps, Yoko déboucla sa ceinture et s'emmitoufla rapidement dans la couverture afin qu'elle l'entoure, puis en souleva un pan pour inviter Tomohisa à venir s'y réchauffer lui aussi. Celui-ci s'exécuta de bon coeur, commençant à être frigorifié. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, les joues rosies par l'embarras. Une fois pelotonnée, Tomohisa fit dos au brun en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

De son côté, Ryo n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène. Et sans qu'il n'en sache la raison, son coeur se serra.

- Ryo-san ?

Le brun se retourna.

- Horikita-san ?

- Maki sera suffisant. Toutes les autres sont déjà occupées, expliqua-t-elle ensuite en louchant sur la couverture que le militaire tenait entre ses grandes mains.

Ryo l'observa longuement puis hocha de la tête.

- Alors partageons celle-ci, Maki-chan.

Non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux hommes endormis l'un contre l'autre, Ryo s'enveloppa dans son lit de fortune, ne repoussant pas la jeune fille quand celle-ci vint se coller à son dos.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil levant traversèrent les quelques nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel, venant réchauffer les corps engourdis des rescapés.

Déjà debout depuis quelques minutes, Ohno s'affairait en cuisine sous les yeux fatigués de Subaru, toujours installé contre son arbre. Le repos avait été bien agité pour l'avocat si bien que, dès les premières lueurs du jour, il s'était décidé à sortir de son cocon pour préparer le petit déjeuner et ainsi occupé son esprit.  
Très vite, il fut rejoins par Katori Shingo, lui aussi ayant des difficultés à dormir. Les deux hommes discutèrent à voix basse, apprenant à se connaître jusqu'à ce que les dormeurs n'ouvrent les yeux et se rassemblent pour partager, autour des cendres du feu, un petit déjeuner frugal.

Koyama Keiichiro, encore ensommeillé se laissa tomber lourdement sur les fesses en baillant bruyamment. Shigeaki Kato, qui le suivait de près, aplatit violemment sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter que le reste du groupuscule ne voit les amygdales de son ami, s'excusant dans le même temps pour son manque flagrant de politesse.

- Et quand il éternue, tu mets aussi ta main ? Interrogea d'une voix amusée Tanaka Koki en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

- Non, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait sortir de ce dépotoir, répondit prestement l'étudiant en droit en désignant le nez du rouquin.

- Oh ... en effet, c'est risqué, approuva le rappeur.

- Ohé ! Je suis toujours là, je vous signale ! S'outra la victime, située pourtant entre ses deux bourreaux.

Tegoshi Yuya, la mine resplendissante se précipita vers Ohno, occupé à remplir des bols en plastique de riz plus ou moins cuit contenu dans une marmite cabossée à plusieurs endroits.

- Mmhhh, ça m'a l'air succulent, s'époumona-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Le cuisinier, consterné, le dévisagea un instant puis reposa ses yeux sur le riz à l'aspect douteux avant de les faire revenir sur le sourire étincelant du jeune homme, accroupi devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

Tegoshi vexé, arbora une moue boudeuse puis rejoignit le reste du groupe en traînant des pieds.

* * *

Plus loin, Yokoyama Yuu souriait tendrement au garçon pelotonné contre son torse qui s'éveillait peu à peu, papillonnant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante qui balayait la plage. Il lui fallu bien cinq bonnes minutes pour émerger définitivement et prendre conscience de sa position. Tel un automate, il se redressa précipitamment, bégayant des excuses incohérentes. Attendri, Yoko éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà emmêlés du châtain.

- Une vraie petite marmotte, lui confia-t-il en s'extirpant de la couverture. On va manger ? Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, je suis sûr que ce militaire de mes deux serait capable de manger nos parts !

* * *

- Bien, il va falloir s'organiser. Rien ne dit que les secours nous retrouvent rapidement, expliqua calmement Subaru, assis entre Nishikido et Maki, son bol de riz terminé encore entre ses mains.

Il regarda un à un chacune des personnes présentes, rassemblées en cercle au milieu de la plage.

- Former des équipes de travail en fonction des compétences de chacun me paraît être la meilleure solution.

Tous acquiescèrent.

- La première s'occupera de monter le camp ... trouver du bois .. essayer de construire des abris ... pêcher ... chasser ...

A mesure que le militaire parlait, les visages de certains des rescapés se décomposaient.

- Chasser ? Répéta Koyama.

- Et oui, le M. Le Froussard. Chasser pour manger, c'est la base de la survie.

- Mais c'est ... barbare et-

- Et TON steak tu crois qu'il arrive comment dans ton assiette ? Le coupa Ryo en soupirant.

Koyama écarquilla les yeux alors que Shige désespérait à ses côtés.

- Peu importe, conclut Baru. La deuxième équipe qu'il est hors de question que M. Le Froussard intègre sera chargée d'explorer les lieux. Si tout se passe bien aujourd'hui, on pourra envisager de faire deux équipes d'éclaireurs demain pour inspecter une plus large partie de cette île.

Il fit une pose, léchouilla ses lèvres pour les humidifier puis reprit :

- Je me porte volontaire pour faire partie de l'équipe d'exploration évidemment.

- Je te suis, affirma Ryo.

- J'en serais également, fit savoir Maki d'un ton catégorique.

Constatant que personne d'autre ne se manifestait, Subaru termina la répartition des équipes.

- Bien. Et le dernier _- fit-il en posant son regard sur Tomohisa-_ Tu es le seul ici à en savoir un minimum sur ce que l'on risque de croiser sur notre chemin. On aura besoin de toi.

Yamashita acquiesça silencieusement, entortillant ses doigts.

- JE VIENS ! S'exclama alors Yokoyama en levant bien haut son poing vers le ciel.

- HE ? HORS DE QUESTION ! MOI VIVANT JAMAIS ! S'esclaffa Baru, les yeux écarquillés. _Pas question que ce Télétobiz les accompagne !_

- Subaru ! Le rappela fermement à l'ordre Ryo. Réfléchis un peu, bon sang ! Qui sait quels monstres peuvent hanter cette île de malheur ...

Shibutani soupira de dépit en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à son ancien voisin de vol. _Kami-sama que la route allait être longue._

* * *

Une fois équipée sommairement et les dernières recommandations faites par Subaru à l'équipe restant sur place terminées, la petite troupe se mit en route, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Subaru, en tête de fil, donnait des coups de couteau ici et là pour dégager le chemin alors que derrière lui, Maki guettait le moindre bruit suspect. Yokoyama qui la suivait de près observait méticuleusement les lieux à l'instar de Tomohisa.

- Oh ! Un Métaséquoia ! S'exclama soudainement le jeune scientifique en posant délicatement sa main sur l'écorce d'un arbre.

Nishikido, derrière lui fit halte.

- Tu veux matraquer qui ? Demanda surpris Baru en se retournant brusquement, faisant sursauter Maki qui le percuta. de plein fouet, ne s'attendant pas à le voir s'arrêter si brusquement.

- Un Métaséquoia, répéta le châtain, le regard pétillant.

- ça se mange ?

Yamashita lança un regard désapprobateur au brun.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'outra-t-il.

- Bon, alors pas la peine de s'attarder, conclut Baru en reprenant la route.

Vexé, Tomohisa les suivit tout de même.

- Il est de mauvais poil ou il en est toujours ainsi ? Demanda Yoko.

Nishikido sourit.

- Regarde devant toi au lieu de poser des questions débiles.

_Et une deuxième personne de vexée ..._

* * *

- Une cas ... cade ? Demanda Baru, incertain en percevant faiblement un bruit, qui d'après lui, s'assimilait à celui de l'écoulement de l'eau.  
Il se stoppa, étonné. Maki, déterminée, le bouscula en le doublant et, d'un grand geste de la main, repoussa l'amas de feuillage de son chemin. Elle s'engouffra dans la voie ouverte, jetant une oeillade au passage à Ryo, lui intimant de la suivre. Ce-dernier posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Tomohisa et le poussa gentiment pour qu'il suive la jeune femme. Yokoyama, ne voulant pas rester seul avec son bourreau leur emboîta le pas. Et, bien que maugréant, Subaru ferma la marche.

Après quelques minutes de marche, la petite troupe déboucha sur le devant d'une somptueuse cascade. L'eau dégringolait du haut d'une falaise abrupte pour venir ravitailler un large bassin situé en contre-bas. Quelques rochers luisants, éparpillés un partout, dépassaient de l'eau.  
Enchanté par ce paysage féerique, Subaru s'approcha du bassin, les yeux émerveillés. Puis, il s'agenouilla presque religieusement, le regard fixé sur l'eau légèrement bleuté et transparente qui ne cachait rien de ce que pouvait contenir le petit étang. Il y trempa ses mains qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche.

« On n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit potable » rechigna Maki.

Yokoyma, ignorant totalement cette remarque rejoignit le militaire. Il plongea ses mains, les positionnant en coupelle et recueillie le précieux nectar. Il s'éclaboussa le visage en souriant, heureux de pouvoir enfin faire un brin de toilette.  
Rassuré, Nishikido s'avança, faisant signe à Tomohisa de faire de même. De son côté, Subaru retira d'un geste rapide son T-shirt sali et son pantalon troué puis s'immergea dans l'eau, faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur l'un des rochers qui tapissaient le fond de l'eau.  
Ryo délaissa à son tour ses vêtements, laissant apparaître un corps halé aux formes avantageuses, légèrement musclé tout en restant fin. Yokoyama, qui s'apprêtait à faire pareil les mains agrippées au bas de son pull, se rétracta à la vue de la silhouette attirante du beau brun. Ses yeux se voilèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le jeune archéologue dont le regard semblait ne pas pouvoir se détacher de ce qui le complexait. Il baissa la tête, déçu. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il la releva à l'attente de la voix embarrassée du plus jeune du groupe.

- Les gars ? Ano .. Maki-chan est-

- Ca ne me pose pas de problème, le coupa celle-ci d'un ton sec en enlevant sa chemisette, faisant fis d'exposer ainsi sa poitrine nue.

Les joues de Tomohisa et Yokoyama se colorèrent instantanément alors que Baru ricanait en matant ouvertement la jeune femme sous le regard ennuyé du dernier homme présent. Une fois en sous-vêtements, Maki pénétra dans l'étang, gémissant doucement de bien être, faisant rougirent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà l'archéologue et l'employé de banque.

- Elle est bonne, affirma la jeune femme avant de plonger dans l'eau pour nager un peu.

Nishikido, de son côté, notant la présence des deux hommes sur la berge, s'approcha d'eux. Il s'extirpa de l'eau et Tomohisa, gêné, préféra détourner les yeux, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à ceux de Yokoyama qui fonça les sourcils.

- L'eau est bonne, venez vous laver un peu. Il n'y a aucun risque.

Malgré les paroles du militaire, aucun des deux isolés ne daigna bouger. Ryo soupira, s'accroupit devant Yamashita et lui tendit la main, ne remarquant visiblement pas sa gêne. Finalement, il se saisit lui-même de son bras et l'attira à lui pour l'entraîner vers l'eau sous les protestations du kidnappé.

- Je ... NON ... enfin Nishikido-san, tenta-t-il, apeuré.

- Ryo !

- Hein ?

- Appelle-moi Ryo. Et si, tu as besoin de te décrasser un minimum.

- Dis que je pus, s'offusqua le plus jeune.

Son interlocuteur se contenta de lui offrir un sourire sarcastique.

- Il a raison, _prononça d'une voix étrangement froide Yokoyama, resté en retrait. N_ous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Il vaut mieux ne pas plus s'attarder.  
Yamapi le dévisagea, mi-reconnaissant mi-inquiet par son comportement tandis que Ryo semblait agacé par son intervention.

- Ma foi, il n'a pas tort, a_dmit Baru en revenant sur la berge accompagné de Maki. _Reprenons la route.

Contraint, Ryo relâcha le bras du paléontologue et se revêtit rapidement sans prendre la peine d'essuyer son corps.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que les rescapés du crash arpentaient la forêt à la recherche de vivres ou d'un signe de civilisation.

- Ne, Monsieur le paléontologue émérite, auriez-vous eu tort ? Demanda d'une voix railleuse Subaru en replaçant derrière son oreille l'une de ses longues mèches brunes. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait rien sur cette foutue île de MERDE ! S'énerva-t-il en shootant dans un caillou.

- Pas besoin de t'en prendre à lui, _rétorqua Ryo_, je t'ai pourtant dit que -

Le brun ne pu finir sa phrase, Tomohisa ayant posé brusquement sa main sur sa bouche. Enervé, il allait lui demander une explication mais s'abstient de le faire en remarquant le regard figé du châtain. Lentement, il tourna la tête en direction de ce qui semblait tant intéressé l'archéologue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

Devant eux se tenait un quadrupède dont la petite tête au long bec et aux abajoues considérables contrastait de manière flagrante avec sa corpulence impressionnante. Deux rangées de grandes plaques osseuses se dressaient sur son épine dorsale et sa lourde queue, se balançant souplement dans l'air, était ornée de deux paires de pointes d'au moins 60 bons centimètres de long. Ses pattes arrières, plus larges que ses pattes avants, dotées de cinq coussinets situés sous chacun de ses oteils lui donnaient un aspect redoutable. De bon coeur, l'animal engloutissait les feuilles d'un arbre majestueux, les arrachant à l'aide de ses petites dents triangulaires.  
Subaru, inquiet, préféra faire demi-tour. Cependant, dans sa tentative de fuite discrète, son pied écrasa une branche qui craqua bruyamment sous son poids, faisant tourner la tête de la créature dans sa direction.

- Un stégosaure, souffla d'une voix quasi inaudible le paléontologue, ébahi.

Le dinosaure, à présent agité, balaya le sol de sa patte arrière gauche, s'apprêtant à charger les intrus.

- FUYEZ ! Hurla Subaru en faisant volte face pour s'élancer à toute allure loin de l'animal, suivi de près par Maki.

Nishikido se saisit violemment du bras de Tomohisa avant de partir à la suite de son ami, entraînant derrière lui l'archéologue. Il jura en santant le bout d'une branche aiguisée érafler sa joue alors que son pied rencontrait violemment un rocher caché sous une épaisse couche de feuillage. A l'aide de son bras inoccupé, il repoussait les végétaux qui leur barraient la route, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas les relâcher sur le jeune homme qui le talonnait. L'état sauvage de la forêt les ralentissait considérablement alors que la bête qui les poursuivait n'en avait que faire, défonçant les végétaux, arbustes compris qui entraient en contact avec les épines qui parsemaient son dos.  
Lorsqu'il le put, Yokoyama les devança, ayant plus de facilité à se déplacer. Il attrapa au passage la main libre du châtain pour le faire accélérer mais, il du bien vite la laisser s'échapper, les nombreux obstacles ne leur permettant pas, à lui et Ryo, de le tirer à deux.

Des larmes se formaient au coin des yeux du jeune scientifique alors qu'il courait à en perdre haleine à travers cette forêt angoissante, le poignet compressé par la poigne solide du militaire qui le contraignait à avancer toujours plus vite. Alors qu'il jetait une oeillade derrière lui, il trébucha, le terrain s'étant affaissé à cet endroit. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, le brun ayant lâché son bras en le sentant tomber derrière lui. Terrifié, il se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et releva les yeux en direction du Stégosaure qui le chargeait ...

**A suivre ~**

_Je plaisante. J'ai vraiment hésité à m'arrêter là ... mais bon, puisque ce n'est encore que le début de l'histoire, j^'ai décidé d'être sympa. Je serais plus sadique au prochain chapitre par contre XD_

Il reniflait, priant pour que sa mort soit rapide et que l'animal ne s'acharne pas sur lu quand soudain, il se sentit soulever. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le visage colérique de Ryo.

- MAIS A QUOI TU JOUES BON SANG ?! GROUILLE !

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur l'archéologue qui se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds. Le brun s'empara à nouveau de sa main et se remit à courir. Yokoyama, au loin, les attendait. Son coeur avait loupé plusieurs battements lorsqu'il avait vu le châtain à terre. _Bon dieu qu'il avait eu peur pour lui._  
Tomohisa, le souffle court, suivait à grande peine le militaire. _Il le savait. Bientôt, ses jambes ne pourrait plus soutenir son poids._ Ils avaient beau courir, la créature n'abandonnait pas, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus d'eux. Si ils ne trouvaient pas une solution rapidement, pour sur qu'elle les rattraperait. Désespéré, il balaya des yeux ce qui les entourait. _Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. _Sa poitrine le faisait atrocement souffrir et sa gorge le brûlait. Ses forces s'amenuisaient de seconde en seconde. _Vite._ Ses pupilles dilatées par la peur bougeaient sans cesse dans leurs orbites jusqu'à s'arrêter soudainement.  
_"Les Araucarias "_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément alors qu'une idée farfelue faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

- LES ARBRES ! S'écria-t-il finalement. GRIMPEZ DANS LES ARBRES !

A ses mots, Subaru se stoppa, plaça ses mains correctement pour faire la courte échelle à la jeune femme qui le suivait et la hissa sur le premier appui que leur offrait l'arbre.

De son côté, Ryo en fit de même avec Tomohisa avant de grimper à son tour, criant à l'archéologue, peut habitué à ce genre d'activité, d'accélérer. Il tendit ensuite sa main à Yokoyama et tira d'un coup sec sur son bras pour l'aider à atteindre la première branche de l'arbre avant de rejoindre Tomohisa, calfeutré contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il le décala légèrement pour pouvoir se glisser dans son dos et enserra son bassin pour le maintenir solidement contre lui. Essoufflé, Yokoyama prit place à ses côtés et enfouit son visage dans le creux que formait le cou et l'épaule de l'archéologue tout en se pelotonnant contre lui.  
Ils sentirent l'arbre trembler légèrement alors qu'en dessous d'eux l'un des côtés de l'animal heurtait violemment le bas de son tronc. Les bras du militaire resserrèrent leurs étreinte sur le corps tremblotant du scientifique et ne relâchèrent leur emprise que quelques instants plus tard, la bête ayant continué son chemin à travers le bois.  
- Kami-sama, sanglota Yokoyama en agrippant plus fermement le buste de Tomohisa.

Ce-dernier lança un regard incertain au troisième homme du groupuscule.

- Il .., commença Nishikido, peu de sûr de lui. Il se pencha légèrement vers le bas, vérifiant que tout danger était écarté puis repoussa doucement le châtain, prenant garde à ce qu'il ne tombe pas.

Retournons au camp.

Yamashita acquiesça tout en délogeant le corps blotti contre lui.

- Rentrons vite, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Yokoyama en l'aidant à se redresser.

Nishikido descendit le premier, tâtonnant du pied les branches pour tester leur solidité.

- Tu peux y aller sans crainte. Ces arbres sont aussi solides que des rocs.

Pas totalement convaincu par les dires de Tomohisa, le brun continua son manège sous les soupirs excédés du châtain, vexé par ce manque flagrant de confiance.  
Une fois les pieds sur terre, les trois hommes décidèrent d'un commun accord de partir à la recherche des deux absents. Tache qui s'avéra vite remplie puisqu'ils les croisèrent très rapidement, Subaru et Maki, étant eux aussi à leur recherche.

- Et maintenant, Ryo, tu penses toujours avoir raison ? Cracha Subaru, épuisé.

- Je ...

Le châtain s'agenouilla et posa délicatement sa main sur l'une des empreintes laissées par l'animal.

- Les dinosaures n'ont pas disparu ... ils ...ils sont seulement en voie d'extinction ... reclus sur cette île sauvage inconnue des cartes ...

- Un tombeau. Cette île sera notre tombeau ... jamais on ne pourra en sortir vivant, souffla Baru, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême.

**A suivre ~**

* * *

_Si vous saviez de quoi je m'inspire pour choisir les dinosaures et les plantes …_


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo,

_Réponses aux com :_

**Jeel :** Encore une fois, merci de donner ton avis. Les commentaires me boostent XD Il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant de voir les couples se dessiner clairement.

**_Akamenishi :_** Subaru est l'un de mes personnages favoris dans cette fanfiction. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est un peu … «Subaru Centric » XD J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Oui, enfin, ce pauvre dino sera pas le seul à tenter de le faire. Très heureuse de savoir que tu as lu déjà deux fois le chapitre précédent.

* * *

Anata Shika Aisenai Wa

**Chapitre 3 ~ のぞみ ****(Nozomi)**

- Cette île sera notre tombeau, souffla d"une voix blanche Subaru, les yeux écarquillés.

Trop chamboulé, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. _Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. ..._ _Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient plus._ Ses mains se posèrent sur le sol tapissé de branchages. Et, même la douleur des bouts pointus des ramées s'enfonçant dans la chaire de ses paumes ne le firent pas sourciller, son esprit trop accaparé par son funeste constat. Sa mâchoire se contracta alors que ses doigts creusaient la terre sèche à l'aide de leurs ongles. La lueur qui illuminait habituellement ses yeux avait cédé sa place à une ombre ... _la peur_. Il en avait combattu des monstres sur le champ de bataille ... des dizaines et des dizaines ... mais les ennemis qui se dressaient aujourd'hui devant lui n'avaient rien des monstruosités qu'il avait côtoyé jusqu'ici. Le désavantage était bien trop grand. Il le savait. Bien des fois, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Optimiste dans l'âme, il partait affronter l'ennemi sans tenir compte des rapports de force. Car, après tout, c'était son métier ... tuer ou être tué ... c'est ainsi qu'on lui avait appris la vie. La _peur_, si elle l'avait tenaillée à de nombreux moments, jamais encore elle ne l'avait perturbé à ce point. Ses mains, encore tremblantes et ses jambes flageolantes en étaient la preuve indiscutable. Lorsque le Stégosaure avait tourné sa face vers lui , la _peur_ avait pris possession de son corps, l'avait transcendé. Jusque dans ses entrailles, il l'avait senti gronder. La respiration hachée, Shibutani redressa son visage en direction de Ryo.

A son instar, ce dernier semblait lui aussi déboussolé. Seul Yamashita paraissait solide à cet instant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'au fond de lui, il l'avait su dès leur arrivée sur cette île maudite ... qu'ils rencontreraient de tels êtres. Cette tortue, Subaru se souvenait bien à quel point l'archéologue avait semblé si heureux de pouvoir la contempler de ses propres yeux. Et ces arbres ... tous ces végétaux .. il avait mainte fois vu, durant leur escapade, ses yeux briller alors qu'ils se posaient sur eux. Il y a des choses en ce monde qui ne peuvent mentir. Et, la lueur émerveillée qui scintillait dans les yeux noisettes du jeune homme depuis qu'ils avaient foulé le sable de la plage était l'une d'elles. _Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su ... _Que Tomohisa ne pouvait mentir. Mais il avait préféré se voiler la face et, malgré ses doutes croire aux paroles de Ryo. Sur cette île aux milles secrets, seul le jeune scientifique pourrait leur permettre de survivre. Il était leur seul atout ... leur AS. Il ne savait pas si un jour ils pourraient regagner la civilisation et à première vue les chances d'y parvenir semblaient moindres mais, alors que ses yeux parcouraient les visages déformés par la peur d'un avenir noir et la perspective d'une agonie lente et douloureuse sur cette île, Subaru Shibutani comprit que leur seul espoir résidait dans l'espérance elle-même. Croire en l'espoir était la seule chose qui les maintiendrait en vie .. croire en l'espoir jusqu'à pouvoir véritablement espérer. Il ne pouvait abandonner maintenant, sans même avoir levé les armes. Sa vie lui importait peu mais la perspective de ne jamais revoir le sourire tendre de sa soeur alitée depuis tant d'années, de la laisser seule dans ce monde faisait couler le long de son corps des sueurs froides qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Pour elle, au moins pour elle, il devait se battre.

**"_- Il n'y a plus d'espoir, n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_- Avant d'espérer, il faut commencer par croire en l'espoir Shibutani-kun"_**

Il voulait la voir. Peu importe le prix. Peu importe les sacrifices. Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

**_"L'espoir est le plus grand allié de chacun, Shibutani-kun. Si vous espérez, sans aucun doute, vous vous rapprocherez de votre but."_**

Le regard déterminé, Subaru se releva, prenant appui sur ses mains pour se redresser. Ses jambes tremblotaient encore un peu mais il faisait tout pour le cacher. Il lança un regard à Ryo pour le consulter mais, à son grand désarroi, le brun semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées, la tête basse. D'une poigne ferme, Subaru l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et vrilla son regard dans le sien.

- Il faut retourner au camp, expliqua-t-il sans le lâcher des yeux.

Ryo, le regard mauvais, se libéra de sa prise d'un geste brusque.

- Pourquoi faire ?! Tu l'as dit toi même : cette île sera notre tombeau !

Subaru sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à un tel élan d'agressivité de la part de son ami.

- Tant que nous sommes en vie, autant essayer de le rester, lui répondit-il.

Un sourire dément s'afficha sur les lèvres du beau brun alors qu'il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant légèrement, à bout de nerf.

- Survivre ? Parce que tu crois que les monstres qui peuplent cette île vont nous en laisser l'opportunité ?! Baru ! Ressaisis-toi bon sang !

- Toi ressaisis-toi ! S'énerva Subaru en attrapant son ami par les épaules pour le secouer violemment. On ne va quand même pas attendre de se faire bouffer sans rien faire !

- Mais qu'on fasse quelque chose n'y changera ri-

- Je suis d'accord avec Subaru-san, le coupa d'une voix forte Horikita Maki en s'interposant entre les deux hommes. Tant qu'on est vivant, autant le rester !

- Maki, soupira bruyamment Ryo en la dévisageant, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres. On est pas dans ta petite ville bien tranquille. Nos ennemis, ce ne sont pas des petites frappes et-

- Ryo, tu la fermes maintenant, lui intima Subaru en voyant les poings de la jeune femme se serrer. _Pour sur qu'elle allait lui mettre un pain._

Furieux, Nishikido allait répliquer mais il fut devancé par Yokoyama.

- Rentrons, marmonna celui-ci d'une voix basse.

- Oh le guignol, on t'a rien demandé ! S'écria Ryo, faisant se ratatiner un peu plus son interlocuteur sur lui-même.

- Le seul guignol en ce moment, Dokkun, c'est toi, répliqua Subaru en s'accroupissant.

Ryo, choqué, fronça les sourcils. _Etait-il donc la seule personne réaliste ici ?!_  
- Si on veut pouvoir regagner le camp, il va falloir essayer de revenir sur nos pas, expliqua le militaire à genoux en se redressant. Par ici, indiqua-t-il ensuite en pointant du doigt leur gauche. Il faut faire vite, on ne tiendra pas longtemps sans vivre et dans l'obscurité.

En effet, dans leur course-poursuite contre le Stégosaure, les rescapés avaient du laissé choir leurs sacs.

D'un pas rapide, Shibutani se mit en route, suivi de Maki. Derrière, Yokoyama se tourna en direction du scientifique, resté silencieux pendant toute la joute verbale.

- Allons-y, Yamashita-san, ne ?

- Mmh.

- Je passe devant.

Sur ces mots, l'employé de banque partit rejoindre les deux autres membres de l'équipe.

Le châtain, immobile le regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes avant de pivoter sur lui-même pour faire face au dernier homme présent sur les lieux. Il s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son bras et tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

- Il faut y aller sinon nous allons les perdre de vue.

Le brun le dévisagea sans émettre le moindre son.

- S'il vous plaît, tenta le châtain, les yeux suppliants.

Le militaire sentit son coeur se serrer à cette vue.

- Gardons espoir, ne Nishikido-san ?

Le beau brun soupira bruyamment. _Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui dire non ?_ Captivé par les deux yeux noisettes qui le miraient si désespérément, il approcha lentement sa main du si beau visage de l'archéologue et, tendrement, il laissa ses doigts frôler les contours de l'une de ses joues. En face de lui, le châtain avait écarquillé les yeux en sentant la caresse. Mais, alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux, le brun recula brusquement sa main.

- Yamashita-san ?

L'interpellé fit volte face.

- Yo-Yokoyama-san ? Bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

- Que faîtes-vous ? Il ne faut pas traîner.

- Ha-hai !

- Allons-y ! Déclara soudainement Ryo en bousculant Yokoyama pour passer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à lui ? Rouspéta l'agressé.

Tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux le dos musclé du militaire qui s'éloignait, Tomohisa sourit et lui emboîta le pas.  
Yokoyama, n'ayant pas loupé une miette de la scène, sentit son coeur se fissurer. Il empoigna son t-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine et serra le vêtement entre ses doigts. Il sacrifierait tout pour qu'un jour seulement, le jeune scientifique arbore un tel sourire en pensant à lui. _Tout. Absolument tout._

* * *

La petite troupe avait reprit la route depuis maintenant près de deux heures et même si aucun de ses membres n'osait s'en plaindre, la fatigue les tenaillait. Chaque pas leur coûtait.  
Néanmoins, leur motivation ne faiblissait pas. Le fait d'avoir retrouvé, grâce à l'oeil aiguisé de Subaru, rapidement leur chemin les avait grandement rassurés ... assez pour qu'ils ne perdent pas espoir. A certains moments, Shibutani donnait quelques consignes ou prévenait d'un potentiel danger. Mis à part ces rares remarques, les rescapés n'échangèrent aucun mot.  
Cependant, alors que Ryo écartait une énième branche de son chemin, quelques chose dans les buissons sur sa gauche bougea. Son sang se glaça. Il s'arrêta instantanément, sa main tenant toujours la branche qu'il comptait dégager. Derrière lui, Yamashita fit halte.

- Nishikido-san ? Appela-t-il inquiet.

- Ne bougez plus, ordonna le brun à voix basse. Il y a quelques chose dans les arbustes.

Tomohisa déglutit en réduisant en deux enjambées la distance qui le séparait du brun devant lui. Le souffle court du à la peur, il braqua son regard sur le buisson en question. En effet, celui-ci semblait abriter un animal.

Subaru qui avait remarqué leur halte fit demi-tour pour les rejoindre. Il vit Ryo approcher sa main d'un arbuste et secouer doucement ses branches. Instantanément, un petit bipède d'à peine une quinzaines de centimètres de haut et de couleur verte lui bondit sur le torse. A l'aide de ses longues et fines pattes, l'animal s'accrocha à son t-shirt déjà bien troué, faisant battre sa fine queue derrière lui pour garder l'équilibre. Il approcha son crâne de petite taille aux cinq fenestrae de l'épaule du militaire et y planta sauvagement ses dents. Le militaire geignit légèrement. Il chopa l'animal par la tête, le décrocha de force de son membre et l'envoya valser dans l'arbuste. _Retour à l'envoyeur !_

- Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça ! S'écria Yamashita d'une voix blanche, les yeux apeurés.

Ryo, ne comprenant pas les risques que pouvait leur causé une si petite bestiole arqua un sourcil en se tournant vers l'archéologue.

- C'est un Compsognathus, expliqua le châtain en tournant frénétiquement la tête de tout les côtés. Il ne faut pas rester ici ! Ils ont beau être petits et légers, ils n'en demeurent pas moins redoutables lorsqu'ils sont en groupe.

- Mais là, il est seul, non ? Répliqua Yokoyama.

Yamashita l'observa silencieusement quelques instants.

- Un ... impossible, souffla Baru en s'adressant à l'archéologue.

- Ne les sous-estimez pas, Subaru-san ! Ils sont beaucoup plus intelligents que vous ne le pensez !

- Plus intelligents ? Répéta Yokoyama, visiblement perdu.

- Vous pensez que c'était un éclaireur ?

- Je ne le pense pas Nishikido-san, j'en suis sûr. Son clan n'est pas loin. Dépêchons-nous !

Shibutani acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant reprendre le chemin d'un pas rapide. Toutefois, quand il vit le scientifique commencer à courir, il en fit de même, comprenant qu'un danger imminent les guettait. Derrière lui, il constata que les autres rescapés avaient fait de même. Les buissons bougeaient étrangement autour d'eux._ Ils étaient là._ Il accéléra son rythme, espérant ainsi pouvoir les semer. La peur le tenaillait à nouveau. Mais, alors qu'il fermait pendant un instant les yeux, le visage souriant de sa jeune soeur lui revint en mémoire. Il serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser massacrer par ces dino-polipockettes. _Il n'en avait pas le droit._ Peu importe les circonstances, il la rejoindrait. _Coûte que coûte._

- PLUS VITE ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse des ses poursuivants. GROUILLEZ-VOUS !

Ryo, habitué à courir vite sur de longues distances, dépassa rapidement Tomohisa. Comme plutôt dans la journée, il se saisit de sa main et le traîna derrière lui pour le faire accélérer. Yokoyama les talonnait, préférant rester derrière Tomohisa pour le rattraper si il venait à trébucher de nouveau. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce ne fut pas le jeune scientifique qui s'écroula au sol mais Subaru, à quelques mètres devant eux.

- BARUUUUU ! S'époumona Ryo en voyant trois bipèdes similaires à celui qui l'avait agressé quelques instants auparavant sauter sur son ami à terre.

Subaru plaça son bras au dessus de son visage pour se protéger des attaques des trois dinosaures. Il sentait leurs petites canines percer sa peau à de multiples endroits. Et, alors qu'il balançait son bras le long de son corps pour les balayer, deux autres de leurs congénères se joignirent au combat. L'un d'eux s'accrocha rudement à sa jugulaire, lui soutirant un couinement de douleur. Il tenta de le repousser mais sa main fut happée par l'une des autres bestioles.

**_"- Ne les sous-estimez pas, Subaru-san ! Ils sont beaucoup plus intelligents que vous ne le pensez !"_**

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, le militaire se retrouva encerclé par une colonie de Compsognathus. Ils étaient trop nombreux. _Beaucoup trop nombreux._ A chaque fois qu'il en repoussait un, cinq autres lui bondissaient dessus. Chaque seconde s'écoulait comme dix.

_"** Ne, Sensei ? Appela Subaru d'une voix morne en posant son regard sur la large silhouette du **_**_médecin, dos à lui._**

**_Etonné, celui-ci se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme assis sur les premières de l'escalier de l'hôpital. Il esquissa un léger sourire pour l'enjoindre à parler et le mettre en confiance._**

**_- Il n'y a plus d'espoir, n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_L'adolescent semblait si fragile à cet instant._**

**_- Avant d'espérer, il faut commencer par croire en l'espoir Shibutani-kun, expliqua posément l'adulte._**

**_Ledit "Shibutani-kun" fonça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien._**

**_- Vous pensez qu'elle n'ouvrira plus jamais les yeux, n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_L'adolescent baissa la tête, honteux._**

**_- Dans une compétition sportive, si vous pensez dur comme fer qu'il n'y a aucune chance de victoire alors vous perdrez à coup sûr, reprit le médecin._**

**_A ces mots, le visage de l'adolescent se releva légèrement._**

**_- Mais, si vous vous persuadez que vous pouvez gagner ... que la victoire peut-être vôtre alors, à ce moment là ... inéluctablement vous espérerez gagner. L'espoir est le plus grand allié de chacun. Si vous espérez, sans aucun doute, vous vous rapprocherez de votre but. Saya a besoin de vous, Shibutani-kun, ne perdez pas espoir en elle"_**

- P********* de BORDEL DE M************** ! Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Subaru se redressa brusquement. Il donna des coups ça et là sur son corps pour repousser les dinosaures qui l'assaillaient en hurlant et gesticulant. Une douleur lancinante traversait son corps, le vidant de son énergie.

Alors qu'il pensait la fin proche, il sentit les dinosaures quitter son corps. Difficilement, il ré-ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé pour éviter qu'ils ne soient percés par ses adversaires, et tomba sur les visages colériques et en sueur de Yokoyama et Ryo. Ceux-ci, à l'aide de bâtons faisaient déguerpir les dinosaures en agitant leurs armes de tout les côtés.

Subaru soupira bruyamment en se laissant glisser à genoux sur le sol. En le voyant faire, Tomohisa se précipita à ses côtés pour le soutenir. De multiples morsures parsemaient son visage blafard ... ses vêtements, déjà bien éprouvés par le crash tombaient à présent en lambeaux et ses cheveux, détachés collaient à son visage en sueur.  
Shibutani s'appuya de tout son poids sur le jeune scientifique.

- Saya ..., souffla-t-il d'une voix quasi inaudible à l'oreille du châtain avant de s'évanouir.

_**A suivre ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Anata Shika Aisenai Wa

_Jeel : Merci pour ton commentaire et désolé pour l'attente. Il m'a fait très plaisir, au moins autant que lorsque tu as reçu le message d'alerte dans ta boîte mail (^0^) Est-ce que je compte approfondir les personnages ? Je ne sais pas. L'inspiration vient quand elle veut._

_Le petit mot de l'auteur : un chapitre qui ne sert à rien._

**Chapitre 5 : ****名折れ ****(Naore)**

Subaru soupira bruyamment en se laissant glisser à genoux sur le sol. Le voyant faire, Tomohisa se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir et, alors qu'il sentait le corps éreinté du militaire s'affaisser contre son torse, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. De multiples morsures parsemaient le visage blafard du soldat et ses vêtements, déjà bien éprouvés par le crash de l'avion, ne tenaient plus que précairement sur son corps. D'un geste qu'il voulait tendre, l'archéologue dégagea une mèche de cheveux bruns du front en sueur du blessé pour la positionner derrière son oreille. Il jeta ensuite une rapide oeillade à Maki.

Shibutani, épuisé, s'appuya de tout son poids sur le jeune scientifique.

- Saya ... souffla-t-il à l'oreille du châtain avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Saya ? Répéta Tomohisa, étonné.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi à la vue du militaire évanoui au creux de ses bras.

-Su-subaru-san ? Appela-t-il d'une voix chevrotante en secouant doucement le corps inerte calé contre lui. Ohé ! Subaru-san ! Subaru-san ! SUBARUU-SAN !

Effrayé, il se mit à secouer le corps de plus en plus violemment alors que ses cris s'entrecoupaient de sanglots.

- SUBARU-SAN ! SUBARU-SAAAAAN ! OHE !

Nishikido, alerté par les appels désespérés du jeune homme, expulsa d'un grand coup de bâton son dernier assaillant dans les buissons avant de se précipiter vers lui. Dans l'affolement, il trébucha, son pied s'étant emmêlé dans un tas de branchages desséchés et se rattrapa in extremis au tronc d'un arbre à sa gauche. Une fois aux côtés de l'archéologue, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il se retrouva à genoux face aux deux hommes.  
Il approcha ses mains tremblantes du corps inerte de son ami et empoigna fermement ses épaules.

- Baru ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Nishikido commença à son tour à le secouer. Maki, à quelques mètres de là, observait dépitée la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Patiente, elle attendit quelques longues secondes avant de se décider à intervenir. Les sourcils froncés, elle avança d'un pas conquérant vers les trois hommes à terre. Elle s'accroupit auprès d'eux et gifla brutalement le visage du militaire inconscient sous les yeux éberlués des autres rescapés présents.

- Ohé ! Hurla-t-elle en bousculant Ryo pour prendre sa place.

Ce-dernier, les fesses au sol et la bouche entrouverte, la regarda, choqué.

- T'as pas intérêt à crever maintenant enfouaré ! S'énerva la policière en giflant à nouveau Shibutani. Réveille-TOI !

- Elle va l'achever, souffla Yokoyama d'une voix blanche.

Tomohisa, qui tenait toujours Subaru dans ses bras n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, pétrifié. Mais, lorsqu'il vit les joues de celui-ci rougirent dangereusement, il saisit brusquement le poignet de la jeune fille. La mine sombre, Maki lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les événements, Nishikido se traîna à quatre pattes jusqu'à eux et attira la jeune fille contre lui, faisant lâcher prise au châtain.

- Yokoyama a raison ! Bordel, tu vas l'tuer !

- Parce que tu crois pouvoir le réveiller en te contentant de le secouer comme une fillette ?! Répliqua vertement la brunette en défiant du regard le beau brun.

Ryo expira bruyamment de l'air par les narines et fronça les sourcils pour l'intimider. Leurs visages étaient proches. Trop proches. Mais aucun d'eux ne faisaient mine de vouloir reculer. Bien au contraire, ils se rapprochaient sensiblement à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Les yeux de la jeune fille dérivèrent vers les lèvres charnues du militaire. Celui-ci, comprenant ses pensées, sourit narquoisement. La tension était palpable.

Cet échange de regards ne dura que quelques secondes, pourtant, le coeur de Tomohisa s'emballa. Craignant de les voir se jeter sauvagement l'un sur l'autre pour assouvir leurs désirs sexuels, il détourna le regard. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur ceux vitreux de Subaru.

- Subaru-san ? L'appela-t-il en le redressant doucement pour l'asseoir.

Instantanément, Nishikido libéra sa captive pour les rejoindre.

- Hey, murmura-t-il en tendant son poing vers son compagnon d'arme. Tu nous a foutu une belle frayeur, mon vieux.

- Un petit roupillon de temps en temps ne fait ... ne fait pas de mal, répondit d'une voix faible le blessé en entrechoquant leurs poings.

- Un "petit roupillon" ? Répéta Maki d'une voix amère en serrant les poings.

Subaru la regarda silencieusement, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Ouai, juste un petit roupillon, réaffirma-t-il finalement, et il est temps de se remettre en route. Les dino-pygmées risquent de revenir à la charge ...

- Effrayé ? Demanda malicieusement Yokoyama.

- Dit le froussard qui a fait dans son froc.

A ces mots, tous les regards se braquèrent sur le pauvre employé de banque qui rougissait à vue d'œil en serrant les jambes. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Nishikido éclata de rire alors que Maki arborait une moue dégoûtée. Compatissant, Tomohisa tenta de lui sourire mais son rictus se transforma vite en une grimace, ébauche d'un sourire forcé

- C'pas tout ça mais faudrait vraiment y aller, reprit Subaru sur un ton ferme.

Prenant appuie sur ses mains apposées sur le sol, il tenta de se relever mais, à peine eut-il réussit à se mettre sur ses deux pieds, que ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il s'écroula lourdement dans les bras du châtain, lequel le réceptionna comme il le put.

- C'est qu'il se fatigue vite le militaire.

Soufflant comme un bœuf, ledit Militaire se retint de peu d'enfoncer son poing dans le visage au sourire perfide de Yoko.

- Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, Monsieur-Chasse-d'Eau !

- Vous en avez pas bientôt fini avec vos disputes de gamines ?! S'énerva Horikita.

- Tirez-vous les cheveux qu'on en finisse, ajouta Ryo.

- On est .. on est peut-être pas obligé d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, proposa timidement l'archéologue.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence éloquent.  
A présent au centre de l'attention, le châtain sentit ses joues rosirent.

- 'Fin ce que je veux dire c'est que .. on a pas de temps à perdre, il va bientôt faire nuit et une fois plongés dans l'obscurité nous serons beaucoup plus vulnérables car nos sens notamment notre vue seront considérablement réduits faisant de nous des cibles parfaites pour les vélociraptors par exemple, ou encore les Dilophosaures, les Spinosaures, les Cératosaures et les-

- ... Ok, le coupa Ryo, ébahi par la vitesse à laquelle l'archéologue avait débité sa tirade.  
**  
**Le souffle court et les joues en feu, le châtain se tu et baissa la tête.

- Ok ... répéta Subaru tout aussi surpris.

- …

- Bien ! En mauvaise troupe ! S'écria Subaru en tentant à nouveau de se lever.

Mais, comme la première fois, il retomba lourdement sur le sol en gémissant sous le regard surpris et apeuré de Nishikido. Tomohisa amorça un mouvement pour l'aider mais les yeux emprunts de terreur du blessé le stoppèrent.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des rescapés n'osa bouger.

Prenant conscience que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, Ryo avala difficilement sa salive et s'agenouilla devant son ami, lui faisant dos. Sans rien dire, il attendit, sachant pertinemment que son compagnon avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter sa situation de faiblesse. Il aurait voulu lui proposer une autre solution afin de ne pas blesser si douloureusement sa fierté mais ... il n'en voyait aucune alors ... il attendrait. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra car le laisser derrière était une chose inenvisageable pour lui.

Subaru de son côté, baissa la tête, comprenant la signification du geste de Ryo. Ses poings se serrèrent et, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses ongles commencèrent à entailler ses paumes.___Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il subir cette humiliation ?_  
Il regarda un instant ses jambes, repliées sur le sol autour de son bassin. ___Pourquoi refusaient-elles de le porter ?_Il mordit sa lèvre. ___Pourquoi maintenant ?_Tout ... il aurait pu tout accepter .._ tout sauf ça_. Il serra les dents. Etre faible ... il n'en avait pas le droit ...

* * *

***Flash Back***  
- Niiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, s'exaspéra bruyamment une fillette au teint basanée en reprenant laborieusement sa respiration. Tournant frénétiquement sa petite caboche de droite à gauche et de haut en bas pour inspecter le moindre recoin des fourrés, la gamine arborait une visage rayonnant de bonheur. Infatigable, elle parcourait la forêt depuis maintenant presque une demie heure. Soudain, ses grands yeux encres s'éclairèrent d'une lueur amusée alors qu'un sourire attendrissant étirait ses fines lèvres. Elle stoppa sa course devant un immense chêne à l'écorce foncée dont les solides branches, parsemées de diverses feuilles, semblaient vouloir touchées le ciel. La brunette croisa ses bras sur son torse et commença à tapoter le sol de son pied dans une attitude de franche bouderie.

- Nii-chan, appela-t-elle de sa voix aigu en gonflant ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement, tu triches. Je ne peux pas ...

L'enfant se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'écorce de l'arbre. Elle y apposa ses menottes et commença à grimper impatiemment. Arrivée à une hauteur relativement élevée, son pied buta contre une branche traîtresse qu'elle tentait d'enjamber. Surprise et inexpérimentée, elle sentit son corps partir en arrière et chuter dans le vide.

- Niiiiiiiiiiiii-channnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Hurla-t-elle en fermant ses yeux, effrayé.

Deux bras chauds et musclés la réceptionnèrent brutalement et l'emprisonnèrent dans une étreinte violente.  
- Baka, entendit-elle souffler au creux de son oreille.

La cascadeuse d'un jour papillonna des paupières.

- Nii-chan ? S'étonna-t-elle en faisant voyager son regard du haut de l'arbre au visage de son aîné.

- Qui d'autre ? L'interrogea doucement celui-ci. Inconsciente tu aurais pu te blesser ! D'autant plus que je n'étais pas caché là-haut idiote !

Vexée, la fillette se dégagea des bras de son frère et se remit sur ses pieds. Cependant, lorsque son pied droit toucha le sol, une légère douleur parcourue sa jambe, la faisant gémir. Son frère soupira.

- Tss, idiote va. Tu t'es blessée.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et souleva son pantalon pour inspecter les dégâts. Son genoux droit arborait une légère couleur rosée.

- C'est pas joli à voir, expliqua-t-il à sa sœur en prenant un ton sérieux.

- Hontoni ?

- Mmmh. Tu devrais faire plus attention. Ou alors on va devoir finir par t"amputer.

Les yeux de la gamine s'écarquillèrent.

- Vr-vraiment ? Interrogea-t-elle apeurée.

- Vraiment.

Avec des gestes hésitants, elle remonta à son tour son pantalon pour vérifier l'état de son genoux. Constatant que celui-ci n'avait rien, elle releva ses yeux en direction de son frère qui la regardait malicieusement.

- USO !

- Maaa ~ J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré les choses. Allez, grimpe !

Il s'accroupit et lui montra son dos mais sa cadette ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, le regardant, un sourire espiègle dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Saya ...

- NON ! S'exclama la fillette en gonflant à nouveau ses joues.

Son aîné tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- C'est soit tu montes, soit je te trimballe comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Capish ?

Outrée, la jeune fille s'exécuta et se hissa sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- Ne Nii-chan ?

- Mmmh ?

Ledit "Nii-chan" se releva et commença à marcher.

- On restera toujours ensemble, ne ?

- Mmh ... zutto ...

- Yakosuku ?

- Yakusuku, répondit le garçon en tendant tant bien que mal son petit doigt à sa cadette tout en prenant gare à ne pas la lâcher. Un sourire resplendissant s'afficha sur le visage de la fillette alors qu'elle entremêlait leurs doigts.

- Ne... je peux marcher tu sais, reprit-elle en gesticulant pour se libérer des bras de son frère.

Ceux-ci se resserrèrent autour de ses mollets.

- Non, tu es blessée alors tiens-toi tranquille.

- Hai hai ... demo ...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Je suis ton grand frère, c'est mon rôle de te protéger.

- Mmm

Le jeune homme sourit en sentant le menton de sa sœur frôler son épaule, signe qu'elle hochait la tête.

- Demo ...Si Nii-chan protège Saya-chan ... qui protège Nii-chan ? C'est Saya-chan, neeeee ? Moi aussi je vais te protéger !

- Idiote, pouffa son porteur. Tu n'as pas à me protéger ...je suis ton grand-frère après tout.

- Mais alors ...qui te protégera ?

- Personne ... Nii-chan n'a besoin de personne pour se protéger.

- Nande ?

- Parce que ... parce que je suis ... fort ...

- Fort ?

- Mmmm, je suis assez fort pour nous protéger tout les deux alors ... ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
***Fin du Flash Back***

* * *

_"Saya"_

Tomohisa, constatant l'immobilisme du militaire se mit à genoux à ses côtés. Il l'observa quelques instants, cherchant son regard, attendant qu'il remarque sa présence.

Lorsqu'enfin le brun sortit de sa léthargie, il se rapprocha plus près de lui. Subaru le laissa faire non sans le regarder d'un œil méfiant.

- Il n'y a rien dont vous devriez avoir honte alors -entendit-il murmuré à son oreille - je vous en prie, ne vous maudissez pas ainsi ... Vous êtes sans nul doute l'homme le plus courageux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer alors ... je vous en prie gardez la tête haute et ... acceptez l'aide de Nishikido-san ... il ne veut que protéger un ami qui lui est cher ... c'est tout ... laissez-nous vous aider ... laissez-nous vous aider ne serait-ce qu'en gage de remerciement pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur cette île ... je vous en prie. Ryo-san veut juste vous protéger.

**_" - Mais alors ...qui te protègera ? "_**

- Ne le rejetez pas ... je vous en prie.

Bouleversé, Subaru releva son visage en direction du jeune archéologue. Et ce qu'il vit le tétanisa. Les yeux du châtain, d'ordinaire timides et incertains, brillaient à cet instant de tant détermination qu'il en resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir le voir arborer une telle expression et, inévitablement sa beauté le frappa. _Pouvait-il seulement lutter contre lui ? _

- Vous êtes blessé alors laissez-nous vous aider.

**_« - Non, tu es blessée alors tiens-toi tranquille. »_**

- Demo ...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Si nous voulons survivre sur cette île, il faut s'entraider et se protéger mutuellement.

**_« - Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Je suis ton grand frère, c'est mon rôle de te protéger. »_**

Vaincu, Subaru s'avança vers Ryo, la tête basse, bien qu'un léger sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Silencieusement, il s'agrippa à ses épaules pour se hisser et encercla de ses jambes les hanches de son ami. Celui-ci, sans faire de commentaire, se releva d'un mouvement souple, plaçant ses mains dans son dos pour le soutenir. Puis, il s'enfonça dans les buissons, faisant signe aux autres de le suivre d'un signe de la tête.

L'équipe se remit alors en route et après seulement quelques minutes, Maki dépassa le duo en tête sous les yeux étonnés de Nishikido. Celui-ci ne comprit sa manœuvre que lorsqu'elle commença à dégager les branches qui leur faisaient obstacle. Il lui sourit, reconnaissant.

A l'arrière, Yokoyama les regardait avec envie. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire partie ce cercle ... ouvrir la voie .. être courageux ... mais, malgré le peu de distance qui le séparait d'eux, il avait la douloureuse impression que jamais il ne les atteindrait. ___Resterait-il à jamais un raté ?__.. _Une idée saugrenue traversa son esprit. Un instant, il envisagea la possibilité d'abandonner. D'arrêter de marcher. ___Remarquerait-ils seulement son absence ?_

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses pieds s'immobilisèrent sur le sol, attirant l'attention de Tomohisa. Intrigué, l'archéologue se tourna vers lui.

- Yokoyama-san ? Appela-t-il, incertain.

Le brun sursauta légèrement.

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Ou-oui, bégaya Yokoyama en détournant le regard afin de ne plus croiser celui de son interlocuteur.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Le fait que l'archéologue est remarqué son trouble avait fait naître en lui une douce chaleur. Peut-être .. peut-être n'était-il pas _seul_ après tout. Il sourit, heureux avant de dépasser le châtain, attrapant sa main au passage. ___Non, il n'était pas seul. Et il ferait tout pour ne pas le devenir. _

- Allons-y, ne Tomohisa ?! S'écria-t-il.

___Il le protégerait ... peu importe le prix._

Déboussolé par ce revirement de situation et l'emploi soudain de son prénom, l'archéologue se laissa traîner par Yokoyama. Après quelques secondes, il se ressaisit mais ne lâcha pas pour autant cette main chaude et rassurante qui enserrait tendrement la sienne.

* * *

- LA PLAAAAAAAAAAAAGE ! C'EST LA PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE ! Hurla Yokoyama en entrevoyant au loin, la fin du bois. Sans perdre une minute, il se mit à courir entraînant dans sa course folle Tomohisa. Ils dépassèrent rapidement le trio en tête sans leur accorder plus d'attention.

Subaru, sentant un courant d'air frais parcourir soudainement son corps, redressa vivement son visage qu'il avait précédemment posé sur l'épaule de Ryo. Etonné, il regarda les deux énergumènes se précipiter vers l'orée de la forêt. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres alors qu'il entendait les cris de joie de Yokoyama.

Maki, elle, soupira alors qu'un énième "TOMO, C'EST LA PLAAAAAAGE !" retentissait.

Les yeux de Nishikido se plissèrent. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer les mains liées des deux hommes et le surnom employé par Yokoyama. _**Quand étaient-ils devenus aussi proche ?**_

_Alors que la jalousie le rongeait, il sentit Subaru se tendre soudainement dans son dos. _Intrigué, il releva la tête. Les cris de l'employé de banque avaient cessé aussi brutalement qu'ils avaient commencés ... au loin, il distingua les silhouettes immobiles des deux hommes …

Le cœur de Ryo loupa quelques battements. Il y avait un problème ...

* * *

_Et voilà .. un chapitre qui sert à rien … après deux mois d'attente. Désolé mais il fallait qu'ils rentrent au bercail ^^'_

_Subaru ? Nishikido ? Horikita ? Tomohisa ? Yokoyama ? Shingo ? Tegoshi ? Koki ? Kana ? Le gamin ? Ohno ? Shige ? Koyama ? Keiko ? Qui trépassera ? Qui survivra ? Réponse au prochain chapitre avec un premier décès ~_


End file.
